1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method for forming a coupler of the type of interconnecting two modular plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Couplers used for interconnecting two multiconductor telephone cables wherein each of the multiconductor cables includes a modular plug interconnected to the multiconductor cable are useful as a means for lengthening or splicing multiconductor cable. Such couplers are known in the art as taught by such references as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,327; 4,268,109; 4,273,402; 4,367,908; 4,379,609; and 4,460,234. Most of these references teach using solid conductor wire formed in a variety of configurations to form two sets of resilient contacts such that the single wire can be used to interconnect the blade type contacts of two modular plugs. However, none of these references teach an inexpensive method for inserting the terminals within the housings, as all of the terminals are formed as individual contact members.
References such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,485; 4,295,702; and 4,406,509 teach inserts which hold a plurality of wires or contacts to the insert such that the insert can be installed within a housing for interconnection to a modular plug. In none of these references, however, is it taught to integrally mold the insert or web around the terminals for ease of manufacturing and ease of handling the terminals as a subassembly. Rather the wires or terminals are individually inserted within the inserts.
A prior art coupler which includes a molded web over the terminals is shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2. However, this coupler does not have a small front mating interface which makes it convenient and useable for a panel mountable electrical coupler. Rather the coupler includes like housing halves which makes the overall housing twice as large as a coupler which is inline. For panel mount purposes, the interface dimensions should be as small as possible in order not to waste panel space.